Old Quests
This is a page to list old quests that do no longer belong into Quest List because they've been removed from the game, and for the same reason cannot be made into a page in the Quest namespace. Talinus On the road In the past, before the introduction of the new Travel system, while traveling from the Moonshore Crossroads to Talinus you had to pick a random number between 1 and 100. If you picked a low enough number you would get one of two encounters (depending on the number you picked). Both of these encounters were removed when the new Travel system was introduced. Joh-Jul While traveling to Talinus you encounter a green-skinned, four-armed man. You could: * Approach the strange warrior... * Continue on your way at once... If you approached him: * Introduce yourself to him... * Leave at once... * Attack him... If you introduced himself he would introduce himself in return and tell you his story, then he would ask you to spar with him: * Accept the offer and spar with Joh-Jul... * Decline the offer and continue on your way... If you accepted you would fight him in non-lethal combat. If you lost he would help you back to your feet, and you would continue to Talinus with 1 Stamina left but without any further trouble. If you won or picked any of the other options - no info available. Listed in Events. The Tent While traveling from the Moonshore Crossroads to Talinus (and if you picked a low enough number) you would spot "smoke rising through the tops of the trees off to the left of the road". You could: * Investigate the source of the smoke... * Continue on your way... - you would continue your travels without incident If you chose to investigate you would find a purple tent. You could: * Investigate the tent... * Leave and continue along the King's Path... - you would continue your travels without incident If you investigated the tent an elderly woman would come out and offer you to "Step inside my tent and we shall gaze into the future and discover what your travels hold in store for you." You could: * Accept her offer... * Decline the offer and leave... - you would leave quickly without any trouble (needs verification) * Use Divination (1+) - I didn't have the power at the time If you accepted the offer and entered the tent you would get attacked by an unknown assailant. You had to fight him, and if you won you would get: * Some combat experience (in my case 2) * Some gold (32 in my case) * a sturdy Dagger After your victory you would continue on your way to Talinus without further incident. In Talinus Thane Quarith There used to be a random encounter in Talinus where you could find a goblin camp, and on it, an item that was goblin war plans for raiding the city. You could then take the plans to Thane Quarith. This scenario was reported as removed on February 28, 2006 Listed in Events. Valentine's Day 2009 Surprise A special event available for a very limited time. See its own page (linked in the title above) for details. Wurmwrit Farm The Grinning Jack O'Lantern Rewards: * 16 XP when you use the correct item while in the farm. * 10000 gold * 1024 XP to General * 512 XP to All Skills and Powers * 24 AT This was a special Halloween Event that lasted from Oct 2007 to November 2008. The Jack'o'Lantern is still available (and needed to access the Crow Hill quest), but gives no rewards. Hawklor Receiving a medallion * Location: Just outside Hawklor * Description: A robed man approaches you, requesting you to answer three questions. Rewards: He gives you a different item, depending on your answer: * moon, stream, dusk will give you the Warrior's Medallion (+1 MR, +2 SP, +1 Might) * sun, sea, dawn will give you the Mage's Medallion (+1 Aura, +1 Mind, +1 Spirit, +2 NV) * any other answer will get you the Rogue's Medallion (+1 SP, +1 Agility, +2 Luck) ; This quest was last confirmed to be online November 2005 Random Encounters near Hawklor While traveling east from Hawklor to the Moonshore Crossroads you had to pick a number between 1 and 10. Depending on the number you picked you could get an encounter. All encounters were removed when the new travel system was introduced. The Lone Rider A young rider passes you by heading east. Seemed to be just flavor text A group of 6 Kurund While traveling east from Hawklor to the Moonshore Crossroads you could encounter a group of 6 Kurund. One of them would ask you if you feel you are on the correct path in life. Your options were: * Move away from this group immediately... - not tested * Answer 'Yes'... * Answer 'No'... - not tested * Attack this group of Kurund... - not tested If you answered "Yes" you would have to pass a check to resist the mental attack that followed. Passing the Spirit (?) check resulted in no loss of Stamina, and then you had to fight the group of six Kurund. After winning the fight you would search the bodies and find: * long curved knife (common) - itemid 94, no capital letters in the name. A total of 6 such knifes (one for each Kurund) * loot - in my case 22 gold and another 6 gold Probably a one-time encounter. No further information about this encounter is currently available. The Caravan You encounter a caravan of three covered wagons heading east along the road. You discover that this is a caravan of three merchants, and they offer to let you have a look at their wares. You also notice three armed men in the last wagon. You could: *Accept the offer and examine their wares... *Decline the offer and continue on your way... - not tested If you accepted the offer the merchants would offer you the following items: You could also sell all types of items to them. The Naidorian Breastplate was, at that time, the best piece of armor in the game. I got this when I picked a 5. It was probably a one-time encounter. Hawnley-Jack In the past, before The Giants series was added to the game, you could meet Hawnley-Jack, You could: * Fight him - but at the time he was 18+ for everyone (he was that strong!) and it was practically impossible to kill him * Get away from him? - probably you could get away and meet him again * Give him the (if you had it) - he would declare you his friend No further info about this encounter is currently available The Woodland near Hawklor There was an woodland near Hawklor which could be explored. The area was removed when the new travel system went live, and was eventually succeeded by Bentlimb Wood. Mechanics: You could explore the area as many times as you wanted, without any limitations, similar to Explore the realms at random and the Trithik Random Encounters. Leaving the woodland: If you had the skill of Woodsmanship (regardless of your skill level) you could leave without any trouble. If you didn't have the skill, however, you had to pick a random number, and if it was too low you were unable to find your way out, forcing you to stay there for another encounter - not good if you were low on Stamina and encountered an enemy. Encounters: #You don't find anything of significant interest # – several different sizes. The bigger ones were stronger. All had a special attack that caused damage if you failed to dodge it. They would not attack you unless you attacked them first. If you won you would check the horn. Unfortunately in most cases it was damaged and thus worthless. It seems in some cases you would get (not certain, but there's no way to confirm this any more) #Hylbor Beetles – sometimes a single one and other times a pack. Unlike the pack in Fang Ridge this pack was a single enemy with no special rewards for defeating it #A pack of mad dogs – you couldn’t flee, if I’m not mistaken #A pack of wild dogs #The remains of a small camp. A group of 3 bandits would appear and demand all(?) of your gold. You could: #* pay them – only if you had any gold, otherwise you had to pick one of the other two options #* fight them – no chance to flee from the fight. You could kill or subdue them. Either way after winning you would search the camp and find: #** their three swords - Short Sword (common) #** a small quantity of gold #* run away #Woodland spirits (Malevolent, Neutral and Benevolent) – you could attack all three or go away. You could also try to speak to the benevolent one, but you could never understand what he was saying #A group of three ogres attacking a single . One of them is holding a torch and that’s the one you engaged in combat. The dhormu finished off the other two. There were no special rewards for helping the dhormu. A similar (but a lot more rewarding) encounter is now available in Bentlimb Wood #After the above encounter you could encounter ogres (one at a time) – some were normal and other were massive (i.e. stronger). They would not notice you, so you had a choice whether to attack them or not #A tarnrat – you could attack it, use Archery, or flee. Successfully using Archery could kill it without a fight or wound it and cause ti to attack you while failure would allow it to get away. Attacking it would result in a regular fight #A – you could attack it, use Archery, or flee. Successfully using Archery could kill it without a fight or wound it and cause it to attack you while failure would allow it to get away. Attacking it would result in a regular fight, though you would be able to choose whether to subdue or kill it #A bear – you could attack it, use Archery, or flee. Successfully using Archery would sometimes kill it without a fight, but in most cases would only wound it (reducing its MR and Stamina) and then you had to fight it. Attacking it (or failing your Archery check) would result in a regular fight. Killing the bear would allow you to dress the carcass and get Dressed Brown Bear Carcass #A pouch with a few gold coins in it #Footsteps from behind – sometimes a large percentage (over 50%) of your gold on hand would get stolen, other times you would sense the thief on time. It is unknown if the skill of Thievery had any effect on this encounter #A Musk Snake - it would attack you only if you attacked it, else it would ignore you The pond As seen on an old help thread, you could end up in a pond here. You had to buy a "Grimy Bottle" from the "Curious findings" shop in Blade Square. At the pond, you could use the bottle from your item menu to fill it with liquid. Then you could drink it to increase a random stat by +1. Apparently there was a bug allowing you to buy the empty bottle multiple times, allowing for multiple increases. This lead to the bottle being disabled (it was already disabled in Aug 2004, with the bottle taken out of the shop). Ultimately this location was removed. The filled bottle is probably . Kolnia Muggrin's Inn An old man called Phee owned the establishment. It costed one gold coin to stay the night, and it healed 8 SP. During the start of the first Runeskin saga, at the battle of Silverwysp, during April 2007, the inn was removed and everything indicates that it will never return. Tryndmoor A Wanted Man Location: Tryndmoor, Loch Leap alehouse Requirement: Completed The Dragon Statue quest Description: Tattooed forearm...missing front teeth...walks with a noticeable limp...you have little doubt that the man starting on his third flagon of ale is a man you heard about in Trithik some months ago...a wanted man...a cold-blooded killer. Rewards: * 8 experience for divination if you use it on the woman * 32 experience for Illusion if you use it * 64 experience to Illusion (?+)/Necromancy (?+)/Gating (?+)/Telekinesis (?+) if you use it when you follow Ulmok into the alley * 65 experience while defeating Ulmok (plus dagger, leather sleeves, and padded boots) * 1500 gold if you split it with Zozrin, or 3000 if you keep it yourself. Listed in Adv if you completed it. Not currently in game. Important Note: In his answers to the Monthly Questions the GM once said that this adventure had been removed due to continuity issues, but will be put back in the game at some point because it introduces a character that is related to another story line. Trithik The Dragonhill Fields The Festival of Blades With the exception of Mezaryl and the Shimmering Silver weapons everything related to this event is no longer available. And to All a Good Night (AG) Location: Trithik Requirements: None Description: And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack... ;Rewards: Depending on how much you donated during the year 2007. For everyone (even people who had not donated at all): * Mark of Valour * 1024 general experience * 8 ATs * 512 experience to all skills and powers For donators: * Extra AT (up to 370 extra AT attested!). Some educated guesses hint at ~25% of the AT received through donations. A testimony says: "I got 1024 to all skills and powers, and 32 ATs (I got 2000 bonus points worth of ATs this year, I think that is 80). " which would mean an exact 30% (24 extra AT). * 512 Extra AS&P XP If the player had donated even for one of his/her characters, the other ones would receive 8 extra AT and 256 extra AS&P XP even if there were no donations for them. Notes: * This was short a Christmas/New Year's adventure that was temporarily available a couple of years ago before being removed. There were no choices to be made * The Mark of Valour is so far the ONLY Mark in the game, and this adventure was the only way to obtain it, so it is no longer available * There is an associated thread from the old forum. The Crosswind Stagehouse In the past, before the introduction of the new Travel system, when leaving Trithik you had the following options: *Visit the Crosswind Stagehouse... *Head south towards Hawklor... *Travel north towards Mirgspil... Sryth™ Adventurers Guild Characters Only... *Strike out east across the countryside (not yet playable)... *Visit Borimm's hall in the forest... *Visit Tallys's Trading Post... Sryth™ Adventurers Guild Characters Only... *Stay in Trithik... Note: Yes, Mirgspil was AG-only in the past. That's not a mistake. The Crosswind Stagehouse was home to "one of the more reputable coachlines operating out of Trithik." In reality it was the only coachline in the entire game. You could pay a small amount of gold and travel to one of several locations, such as Hawklor or Talinus. The price for each place was different, with Hawklor being the cheapest (since it was closest to Trithik). Using the services of this fine establishment meant that would instantly get to your destination, without any potentially dangerous encounters on the way (and without all the clicking, too!) Buried Treasure In the past, when you could visit the woodlands near Trithik, you could use the to find a treasure buried there (you needed to have a to dig it up). Travel Encounters Encounters you could have during travel. They were not limited to a certain location. Traveling from Talinus to Graldok There was a Naidorian Breastplate to be bought. It could be purchased from some wandering merchants on the road from Talinus and Graldok for the (then not so small) sum of 1450G, and was reportedly very heavy. At that time it was the best armor in the game (Talinus's armour still wasn't up) : Isn't this the same encounter listed above about the caravan of 3 merchants? Scarbrowtalk 12:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Traveling Between Durnsig and Kolnia While traveling between Durnsig and Kolnia you would encounter a group of four horsed Tysian border rangers transporting a large, bearded man with hands bound behind his back. Suddenly the man would snap the rope binding his hands and attack one of the rangers. The rest would try to help their comrade, but... You could: *Rush to the defense of the rangers... *Hurry away from here as quickly as you can... - not tested Trying to help the rangers would result in a battle with the man, and you could kill him (not tested) or subdue him. After subduing him the rangers would thank you and tell you that the man is a wanted killer before continuing on their way. You would get no special reward for this encounter, just the combat experience from the fight. Notes: #This was a one-time encounter (at least if you helped the rangers and subdued the man). #I had this encounter when traveling from Durnsig to Kolnia. It is unknown if you could have it while traveling from Kolnia to Durnsig. #This encounter was removed when the new travel system was introduced. This encounter has a log entry, in the Events section: To the aid of the border rangers You assisted four Tysian border rangers who were struggling to control an enraged murderer they had taken into their custody. A Band Of Rugged Highwaymen This encounter was available for a while as part of the current travel system. It was a test for random encounters during travel, but was far too frequent and annoying, and was eventually removed some time after it became possible to travel between locations on Saarngard Isle. As you attempted to enter your intended destination you would get the following message: While destined for , your journey is suddenly interrupted... It would be followed by details about the encounter (which was only one at the time): While traveling by , on your way to , you encounter a band of rugged highwaymen... The location and destination names would change depending on the places you passed through and where you wanted to go. The encounter, however, was the same every time. The leader would demand that you pay them 5000 gold, if you had that much on hand, else he demanded less (exact amount o be added later. You options were: *Pay the highwaymen 5,000... 5000 gold tokens are required. *Refuse to pay them... *Attempt to escape from them... *Attack them... If you paid them they would take your 5000 gold and let you go. You would then safely reach your destination. If you refused to pay them the leader would not be happy and would say that they would take it from your corpse. You could: *Attack the bandits... *Attempt to flee... If you chose to flee you had to pick a random number between 1 and 100, with bonuses from Agility, Body, Spirit (x0.5), Luck (x0.5) and Woodsmanship (x0.25). The target was not specified. On success you would get away. On failure the bandits would catch up to you and you had no choice but to fight them. If you chose to attack them (or failed to get away from them) you had a choice between subduing and killing them: *If you subdued them the bandits would flee and their leader would threaten you before departing *If you killed the 6 bandits you would discover that the leader has fled. After searching their bodies you would find some loot - a small amount of gold and their swords (in my case 3 inferior Longswords and 3 common Longswords You could have this encounter an unlimited number of times, even if you killed the 6 underlings. ''Note: On the 13th May 2010 a revised version of this encounter was introduced into the game.'' Zumryn's Battlegrounds The following quests are either no longer available, or available for a very limited time: * The Stone Hurl Challenge - the first three installments are over; no news on the next one * A Contest of Bows - the first three installments are over; no news on the next one * is available only during A Contest of Bows event * was available until 14 February 2010 * - this was the Christmas 2010 seasonal scenario * - this was the Yuletide 2011 seasonal scenario * Festival of Blades II * Urumyr - he has appeared twice so far. Both times he was available for only a few short days. Currently his tent is empty and there's no news about his next appearance. Due to the he gave adventurers he is now one of the game's many loose ends The Ruined City of Tarn The Easter 2009 Tarn Scenario was available from April 12, 2009 to April 20, 2009 The small windowless building with a blue door * April Fools 2009 * Yuletide 2011 Random Location(s) * The Glowing Goblin * The Milestone combat contest Category:Quests Category:Limited-time events